Pay Phone
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: He's calling from pay phones around the world. With each day he gets's closer to here. It's only a matter of time until he finds me. Katie said, now realizing what danger she really is in…
1. Chapter 1 Tokyo

**Title: **Pay Phone

**Summary: **"He's calling from pay phones around the world. With each day he gets's closer to here. It's only a matter of time until he finds me." Katie said, now realizing what danger she really is in…

**I'm here with another terrifying, toe curling, and suspenseful fanfic. One of my personal favorite plots. **

**Inspired by many movies, shows and other fanfiction, I am proud to present-**

Chapter One

Katie Brown pulled herself out of her pool and went inside. The phone started to ring, but she ignored it, but it just kept ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Roses are red-

Violets are blue-

Find me-

Before I find you."

The line went dead.

"Hello?" No answer. Katie started to panic; the man had a deep rich voice. Someone she hadn't heard before.

Katie looked at her caller ID. It read, 'Out of Area'. She dialed star 69. She opened her internet and punched in the number who had called her, "Tokyo?" she asked herself.

Why would someone call her from Tokyo? And what did he mean 'Find me before I find you'?

The phone rang again and Katie panicked. She stared at the phone, watching it vibrate. Shakingly, she picked it up and opened it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Katie? You okay?" Someone asked.

Katie sighed, "Oh hey Freddy. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cool. Hey, you want to go out tonight?" He asked.

Katie smiled and her mood brightened up. "Yeah sure. Pick me up at eight? Cool! Bye." and she hung up.

She sat down on one of her chairs. She just couldn't get it out of her head. Who was that? And what did they want?

----

**There's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it! Future chapters will be longer. **

**Review and you get a cookie! **

**Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2 Moscow

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Krystal- Thanks a bunch! I aimed for different! Glad you like it!

heartbreakerginny- Thanks!

Victoria to Worthing- I'll include the whole gang in this story. Unlike my others.

LAU:) - I take it that you like it a lot! lol. Well thanks for the review!

Kool-Wolf- Glad you like it so far! Keep reading and reviewing!

singingblondie- Yeah, it is weird, oh well! lol. Keep reviewing!

Kari- I hope it'll be good! Thanks for the review!

akuneko- The only reason Katie did that was because I once got a call like that and my mom entered the number in something or whatever. Well, that's the price you pay being a cheerleader…anyways. As to your question, you'll find out in this chapter!

**Sorry for not updating earlier. I was so tired and then school starts Thursday. I worked a bit in the school, showing around the little 6th graders. **

**Well anyways, here I am to present to you:**

Chapter Two- Moscow 

Despite the fact that she was in a band, and had to hottest guy in her school be her long term boyfriend, and she was very pretty, and rich, Katie Brown was a normal 15 year old. Okay, so she's not _that_ normal, but to her life was good.

Her birthday was in exactly 30 days. Her sweet 16. Her mom, along with her friends is planning something very special for her. It was a secret. They won't let her make any plans of her own, and everyone kept their mouths shut.

The alarm started to beep annoyingly loud, signaling the start of her day. Katie groaned and put the pillow over her head. She could still hear it beep. So finally, Katie turned it off and got up.

"Hmmm. Which skirt? The blue plaid or the green plaid. There are just so many choices." She said sarcastically. "I think I'll wear the blue one with a white blouse and black shoes." she decided and walked to the bathroom to take her daily shower.

Katie decided to take up her mom's offer to drive her to school. She walked everyday with Summer, Zack, Freddy and Marta but today she decided that she needed a break and let her mom drive her.

"So, how's Freddy?" Her mom asked.

Katie laughed, "He's fine mom." she replied.

"He kiss you yet?" She asked.

Katie laughed again, "Yes mom, he has."

"And he opens doors and pulls out your chairs for you?" She asked.

Katie smiled, "Yes." she replied.

"And he gets you nice things on special occasions?" She asked pulling into the school.

Katie got her backpack from the floor, "Yes. And on random days he brings me flowers."

Her mom smiled, "You're so spoiled."

Katie giggled and heard her phone ring. She opened the car door, "Thanks mom!" she smiled and flipped open her phone. "Hello?" she asked. She saw Freddy and waved. "Hello?" she asked again.

"There was an old lady

Who lived in a shoe

Find out where I am

I'm coming for you."

There was that deep rich voice that sent shivers up her spine again. She knew he had hung up, just like the time before.

"Katie, you okay?" Freddy asked putting his arm around her. She smiled and shook her head yes. "Come on, let's go." He said leading her into school.

"Summer?" Katie whispered to Summer during homeroom.

Summer looked up from her book. "Yeah Katie?" she asked.

"Someone called me and I didn't know who it was." Katie said.

Summer laughed, "Katie, it was probably just wrong number."

Katie looked at her, "I doubt it."

"Well, how do you know?" Summer asked now interested.

Katie looked around making sure that no one was listening. "Well, he said some kind of riddle."

"Like what?" Summer urged her.

"Well, he said the first time, 'Roses are red, violets are blue find me before I find you.' and then he called again this morning and said, 'There was an old lady who lived in a shoe find out where I am, I'm coming for you."

Summer's face paled a bit, "What? Where was he calling from?" She asked worriedly.

"The first call was from a pay phone in Tokyo. I don't know where the second phone call was from." Katie explained.

Summer sighed, "Katie, this is serious. He said he was coming for you."

Katie looked around, "He might have the wrong number."

"We can only hope." Summer said. During the period, Katie couldn't keep her mind off it. He was coming for her, or so he said. He also said that she had to find him before he found her. Katie was determined to find out about this guy, where he's going, and how much time she had before he came for her.

She pulled out her cell phone and looked at her recent calls. She saw the guys number, and found it wasn't the same as yesterday's. Was he traveling the world, getting closer with each call? She star 69ed it once again and found it was a pay phone, in Moscow. It was closer to where she was than Tokyo.

That arrived her to a new question. What would he do to her?

She had a plan. But she would need the help of her band, her crew and anyone else who could help. She was going to track this guy down.

At this point, she needed him to keep calling her. He was feeding one piece at a time of one big riddle. She just hoped that she could find it out before it was too late.

----

**Well, it's a bit short, but I think that's how most chapter will turn out. Anyways, please review for me! You guys have been such great support. **

**-Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3 Beijing

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! **

**You're all wondering why I haven't updated in a few months. Well, I got my computer taken away for something, and I won't tell what. And then I got my computer back, but not my modem. Which is the thing that connects me to the internet. **

**Well, I finally have it all back, and I'm back in action. I hope I didn't loose anyone of my readers. **

**Review and enjoy!**

Chapter Three- Beijing

Katie hadn't told anyone but Summer about the calls yet. She wanted to get everything ready.

Today was Saturday, and her band had a gig at 3:00. She still had 3 hours. This morning she went out and bought a journal and world map.

She hung the map up on her wall. She took 2 pins, each with a blue ball at the end. She placed one on the spot that said, "Tokyo" and another that said, "Moscow". She then drew a line in between the two.

She then opened her notebook and wrote:

_**Day One**: Tokyo- Roses are red violets are blue find me before I find you. _

_**Day Two:** Moscow- There was an old lady who lived in a shoe find out where I am_

_I'm coming for you. _

She then looked at her clock. Perfect. Enough time to get ready and head over to Dewey's.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, this guy who you have no clue who he is, is calling you and threatening you?" Zack asked that afternoon.

Dewey still had his old beat up van, and forced everyone to ride in it. The kids got bigger, and now 2 people had to sit on each other. So Katie sat on Freddy and Summer sat on Zack.

"Yeah. But it sounds much creepier when you say it like that!" She replied.

Freddy looked at her in concern, "What has he said?"

Katie felt his arms tighten around her as she said, "There was an old lady who lived in a shoe find out where I am, I'm coming for you."

Freddy looked into her eyes, "Does he know where you live?" he asked.

Katie looked back at him and smiled, "No." she lied. Fact was, is that he did know where she lived, or he probably did.

Freddy relaxed a little, but still held a tight grip on Katie. "I still want you to be careful." he said and the van came to a stop.

Katie looked at him agnirly. "I'm not a kid Freddy."

"I know." He said back.

"Then don't treat me like one!" She yelled and leaped out of the van, just as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked. Zack was next to her mentioning her to put it on speakerphone.

"Marry had a little lamb who's flece was white as snow." He sang. "Katie went to school one day school one day school one day Katie went to school one day and fell down the stairs." he went silent, "and died."

Katie looked around. "Fell down the stairs? That's lame." she laughed and walked in, ready to rock!

**"Kathrine Brown!** Get up this minute! You'll be late for school!" He mother yelled up to her. Katie looked at the clock and bolted to the bathroom.

"Fianlly. We thought you wern't going to show." Summer said seeing Katie race into school and to her locker.

"That guy called from Beijing yesterday." Katie said.

"Kaite, this is serious!" Summer said. "Tell the police!" she urged.

Katie laughed, "Yeah well, let's get to class." she said. Katie walked down the staircase. "Fall down the stairs, whatever." She took another staircase and triped, falling down the staircase.

"Kaite?" Summer said trying to wake her. The rest of the band caught up.

"What happened?" Freddy asked by her side.

"She fell down the stairs." Summer explained. "She's bearly breathing."

"You don't think..." Freddy said in horror.

---------

**ok, this chapter totally sucked but hey- I want you to keep reading. I wrote this chapter in a rush. Anyways, I've got school so I got to go.**

**I hope you all keep reading. Don't worry, the best has yet to come!**

**-Kelsey**


	4. Chapter 4 New Delhi

**Oakley dokaley I'm back again with another chapter (surprisingly)! **

**I appreciate all the reviews and I would do lil notes to you guys, but I'm lazy and tired. **

**It's been a while since I've updated, but stick with me! **

**Enjoy. **

Chapter Four- New Delhi 

Freddy Jones was nervous, and that was something that rarely happened.

"Freddy will you stop pacing! You're making me dizzy." Summer complained.

Freddy groaned, "Well sorry for caring!"

"She fell down the stairs Freddy, she'll be fine." Zack said irritably.

"Something could have happened! She could of punchier a lung, or broke a rib," A horrible thought went through him and his mouth dropped, "She could amnesia!"

"Spazzy, don't say that!" Dewey said. His mouth dropped too, "She could never play bass again! We can't replace her!"

"Chill." Summer said in her commanding tone. "Katie is going to be fine!"

"Summer, this is one thing you don't know!" Dewey said. "Did I just say that?" he asked himself aloud.

The doctor came out along with Katie's parents. The band noticed that their faces weren't happy, they were just straight Summer noticed.

Cheryl, Katie's mom let out a sigh and then faced the band, "Katie is in a coma. The doctor said that she fell pretty hard."

Her dad spoke then, "You may go see her, one by one of course. She can't hear you or anything, so it's a bit useless." he said glumly.

All eyes fell on Freddy. He stood up and walked past Mr. and Mrs. Brown and opened the door quietly to her room.

He walked in and saw machines and tubes connected to Katie. The room was stark white with bright lights and no windows.

He pulled the chair from the corned next to her bed and sat on it. He took her hand in his and laced his fingers around her's and whispered, "Hey Posh." There was no sign of understanding. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he wouldn't let them. "What's happening?" he asked and blinked, letting the tears fall, and others to form. "What's going on?" he asked again, braking down crying. "Who is this guy? Why did he do this to you?" he asked again. He laid his head down on the sheets and cried some more. "What does he want with you?" he asked. Freddy picked his head up and he heard a ring. He looked to the side table and found her purse there.

He took the purse in his hands and pulled out her phone that was ringing, "Incoming Call" and "Unknown Number". Freddy took a deep breath and opened her phone.

"Tubes and IV

Tubes and IV

One a penny two a penny

Katie in a coma.

Tubes and IV

Tubes and IV

One a penny two a penny

20 more days." (a/n: that was the tune to Hot Cross Buns. It was a bit lame, but that's all I could think of)

Freddy heard the other line click to an end and hung up her phone. Putting the phone in his pocket, he noticed a notebook in there. He opened it and found all the messages written down. He took the pen in it and wrote what he had heard.

20 more days….until what?

**It had been exactly a week** and Katie had made some progress. She could now look around, and move but she couldn't understand anything.

She had gotten calls everyday since then, leaving 13 days left until….whatever it was.

Freddy brought her fresh flowers everyday and set them by her table. He would give her a hug and sit around, reading magazines while Katie looked through picture books. Freddy skipped school to be with her, as did the rest of the band.

It was 1:34 a.m. and Freddy was falling asleep. "Freddy." he heard a voice mumble in the distance. He looked up and expected to see some band member telling him to go home, but there was no one else there.

"Freddy." He heard it again. He looked over at Katie who was wide awake. She opened her mouth, "Freddy." she said. Freddy smiled and stood up, walking over to her. He ran his hand through her hair and she put her hand over his. "Freddy." she said again smiling.

Freddy's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head yes. "Katie." he said.

She smiled again and said, "I love you."

Freddy smiled and replied "I love you too." he said. "Let me get a nurse." he said and tried to pull away, but she held his arm.

"Did he call?" She asked slowly.

Freddy looked into her eyes, filled with sorrow, fear and hope. "No." he lied and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." he said and walked away. He couldn't tell Katie, not now.

**----**

**Well, it's short but it's late. And I have to sleep.**

**Anyways, please review, even if it was crap!**

**-Kelsey**


End file.
